Jenna and Beetle
by Alice-rosehinata
Summary: At nineteen and married what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

my first ever stroy please be nice

Jenna and Beetle

Jenna doubles over in pain. Her contraction started three hour ago. She is out in the forest with her brothers; Sam quickly notices that Jenna had stopped.

"What's wrong Jen?" asked a very worried Sam.

"Nothing Sam can you please take me home."

"Why I thought you were having fun." Jenna doubled over as yemyt another contraction seized her.

"Sam just gets me home." Noticing the depression in his sister's face.

"Ok, Jo-Jo! Edd! Erick! Something's wrong with Jen, we have to get her home!"

"What wrong?" The three boys said in unison.

"I don't know" replied a very distraint Sam. They quickly carried her to the boat that Nicko had brought over to take her back to the castle.

"What wrong with Jen?" a very worried Nicko asked.

"We don't know, she's just got a belly ach." replied Edd.

"It's begun hasn't it?" Nicko asked Jenna

"Yes!" replied Jenna

"We have to get her home immediately" they all climbed into the boat.

"What wrong with her?" asked Erik

"Ok, when we get to the other side. Sam I want you to get Septimus and Maria. Jo-Jo I want you to go get dad from the north gate and Edd, Erick help me get her home."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jo-Jo

"I'll tell you later!" they quickly got her home and into bed.

"What is wrong with my little girl?" Jenna mum Sarah asked.

"Mum I'm ok just got a tummy ach." Jenna said weakly. Septimus came running in. with Maria following suit.

"It begun hasn't it?" Asked Marcie who had provided Jenna with the spell to conceal her pregnancy.

"Yes" her word drawn out with pain.

"Arthur go get the Queen" Maria commanded

"Ok" replied Arthur

"But the Queen is dead and her ghost is nowhere to be found, isn't it?" stated a very distraint Sarah. Just then the queen came hurtling in.

"Oh my god she is way too young to be going through this," the Queen's ghost squealed.

"I know she is. Septimus go get Aunt Zelda," said a very in control Marcia.

"Ok"

"But Zelda's to far away" said Nicko

"Who is the father?" the queen asked

"Silas is her adoptive father but what does he have to do with this?" answered Sarah

"Jenna who is the father?" the queen asked again

"Beetleee!" Jenna screams with pain.

"Apprentice go, get Beetle,"

"Why?" very confused Septimus asked

"Septimus just get beetle"

"No need to get me, I heard her screams"

"What is this about? Tell us now" demanded Sam, Edd, Erik, Jo-Jo and Septimus

"I'll tell you, but we have to go outside and you all have to promise not to kill me"

"Ok"

As they went out side, Aunt Zelda came in.

"You may tell them but you must get in here straight after"

"Septimus promise me you will not kill me till after"

"Ok"

"So what is it you know that we don't?" asked the boys

"I'll give you the whole story. Septimus you remember when we went and saved Nicko and Snorri"

"Yeah"

"Well me and Jenna fell in love that day and had been going out for three year, well last year me and Jenna had a secret marriage. Well we spent the last nine months married"

"I'm going to kill you Beetle" Sam who understood suddenly said

"Please don't hurt me if you want Jenna to go thought this with as little pain as possible. You can kill me all you like afterward but you might break Jenna's heart."

"You had better tell the rest, they're clueless."

"Yea well on our wedding night we made sweet, sweet love and now you all are going to be Uncles"

"What?" the boys said in unison

"Jenna is having Beetles baby." Sam Yelled

"Now can I go into Jenna?"

"OK, but we're still going to kill you."

"Jo-Jo, Get me a hot water"

"Why?"

"Just do it now" Jenna screamed. Beetle put his hand in Jenna's and whispered

"Squeeze my hand."

Beetle felt horrible, he could not believe he was the cause of Jenna's pain. Beetle was so lost in his thoughts. All of a sudden he was jolted out of his thought for Jenna was squeezing his hand so hard he thought it would fall off.

"I can see it head" cried Aunt Zelda. Jenna screamed as she pushed a watermelon-sized child out of her body.

On that day a beautiful baby girl was born. The child was named after her deceased grandmother Cerys.

ok that it my first one complete


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone… I have to abandon this fiction … I've had writers block for awhile


End file.
